


Puella Magi Velvet Magica

by emptygold



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, F/F, F/M, Horror, Multi, Psychological, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygold/pseuds/emptygold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene, una normale ragazza della sua età al secondo anno delle scuole superiori si trasferisce dall'altra parte della città, una nuova avventura e nuovi amici la aspettano, ma non tutto è quello che sembra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Velvet Magica

**Author's Note:**

> Quest'idea è nata circa un anno e mezzo fa, adesso ho deciso finalmente di estenderla e crearne una storia vera e propria.  
> Non è il massimo ma spero che vi piaccia, buona lettura!

_12 Settembre_

Era una tranquilla giornata di Settembre, nell'aria si sentiva già una certa brezza autunnale, l'estate stava finendo. Il cielo, parzialmente nuvoloso, si tingeva di sfumature che andavano dall'indaco al violetto, le nuvole si sovrapponevano, come se danzassero senza mai fermarsi creando chissà quali forme. Irene, assorta nei suoi pensieri, osservava incantata quel magnifico spettacolo della natura. Le vacanze estive ormai volgevano al termine, una volta tornata dal suo ultimo weekend di libertá passato in compagnia dei nonni in una località di mare, adesso era arrivato il momento di trasferirsi nella nuova casa che i suoi avevano acquistato. L'edificio era sicuramente piú grande della casa dov'era cresciuta per tutti questi anni ed aveva attorno un bel giardino verdeggiante con una bella cassetta della posta davanti al piccolo cancelletto, somigliava proprio ad una di quelle case che si vedono spesso nei film. Inoltre, si trovava dall'altra parte della città rispetto alla precedente, questo significava che non ci sarebbero più state quelle corse per non perdere l'autobus di prima mattina, la scuola era proprio lì vicino. Una voce interruppe improvvisamente i pensieri della giovane.  
  
"Irene, invece di star lì ferma con la testa fra le nuvole, perchè non mi aiuti con questi pacchi?  
"Oh - sì, subito. Scusami papà!"  
"Ah, Irene!" esclamó sua madre, s'era sicuramente dimenticata di dirle qualcosa in mezzo a quel trambusto a causa del trasloco.  
"Dimmi"  
"Ascolta, visto che ci sei dovresti buttare quel sacco laggiù, è pieno di immondizia e qui finirà solo per fare confusione"  
"Va bene, prendo tutto e torno subito!"  
  
*  
  
La ragazza si incamminò sul marciapiede stracarica di pacchi, non solo - trascinava a fatica quell'enorme sacco della spazzatura. _Più lo trascino e più mi sembra pesante ..._ Stava cercando una pattumiera ma non essendo esperta della zona non sapeva esattamente dove guardare. Circa dieci minuti dopo, Irene si rese conto che stava girando a vuoto, non c'era nessun bidone nei paraggi e lei, esile com'era, stava soccombendo sotto tutto quel peso. Senza rendersene conto era finita in un vicolo buio e stretto, il sole ormai stava per tramontare e presto non avrebbe visto più nulla. Cercò di non entrare nel panico, forse aveva una cartina da qualche parte che avrebbe potuto aiutarla a ritrovare la via di casa, ma frugando nelle sue tasche si rese conto che non c'era nulla di quel che le serviva.  
  
"Ehi, tu"  
"Eh?" Irene alzò lo sguardo smarrita, tutto ad un tratto smise di frugare fra le sue tasche ed il suo sguardo si posò sulla parete che le si presentava davanti. C'era un'ombra, alta, distorta e stranamente inquietante.  
"Chi c'è là?" Cercò di mantenere la calma ma in quel silenzio di tomba si poteva udire chiaramente il suo respiro affannato ed irregolare, chissà se più dalla paura o dalla fatica.  
"Scommetto che ti sei persa, dovresti fare attenzione. Una ragazza così aggraziata, cosa ci fa in un posto del genere?"  
Dall'angolo del vicolo spuntò improvvisamente una ragazza, alta e dalla figura attraente con lunghi capelli rossi, sicuramente tinti, che incorniciavano un viso dalla carnagione diafana ed uno sguardo deciso.  
"Ah - ecco io ... "  
"Sei nuova da questi parti immagino, o sbaglio?"  
"Più o meno"  
Irene non sapeva come comportarsi, era lì, in chissà quale vicolo della città bloccata con una sconosciuta ed un pesantissimo pacco dell'immondizia da buttar via, inoltre sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa il prima possibile.  
"Bene, sarà meglio tornare a casa" si disse, riprese in braccio lo scatolone e si mise la busta sulle spalle, sperando che cosí potesse muoversi in modo più agevole; ma mentre si accingeva verso l'angolo del vicolo che dava sulla strada lasciandosi alle spalle l'altra, quest'ultima la prese per il colletto della giacca, bloccandola.  
"Aspetta."  
Irene si fermò voltandosi, pochi centimetri separavano il suo volto da quello della sconosciuta, poteva quasi sentirsi il suo respiro addosso; quegli occhi che avevano una sorta di fiamma incadescente dentro, un calore particolare le suggerirono di fermarsi - e così lei fece, restò ad ascoltare quello che aveva da dire.  
"Ti propongo un patto."  
"Di che genere?"  
"Un favore reciproco, semplice. Se tu mi aiuterai a rintracciare una certa persona io ti aiuterò a ritrovare casa."  
Un favore, a sentirlo così sembrava qualcosa di semplice, realizzabile senza troppi problemi. La rossa continuò:  
"Vedi, qui nei dintorni dicono che si aggiri una mia vecchia conoscenza. Ho assolutamente bisogno di averne la certezza, il problema è che non posso farmi vedere da questa persona."  
"Capisco ... ma io cosa c'entro in tutto questo?"  
"Sei nuova da questi parti no? Non ti verrà così difficile avvicinarla senza che lei si insospettisca"  
"Quindi è una lei?"  
"Esatto, Watson. È una ragazza della mia età circa, qui su questo bigliettino troverai tutte le informazioni che ti servono"  
Così le mise il bigliettino (stropicciato ed un pò scarabocchiato, non è da escludere che l'avesse usato come anti-stress) tra le mani, Irene lo strinse a sé e in tutta risposta lo posò dentro il taschino della sua giacca. A questo punto l'altra si incamminò verso la strada, facendole cenno di seguirla, a quanto pare era ora di tornare a casa e senza perdersi questa volta.  
  
*  
Passegiava tra le vie del quartiere, tutto era così nuovo per lei e affascinante allo stesso tempo. Tra qualche giorno sarebbe ricominciata la scuola quindi Irene ne aveva approfittato per trascorrere in tranquillità gli ultimi giorni di vacanza. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Una nuova casa, nuove persone ed un altro ambiente a cui doveva abituarsi in così poco tempo ma questi non erano i suoi unici pensieri, infatti l'immagine di quella sconosciuta che appunto non aveva mai visto prima continuava a ronzarle per la testa così come le sue parole riecheggiavano prepotenti nei suoi pensieri. Irene aveva ancora quel bigliettino nella tasca, continuava ad osservarlo chiedendosi se le sarebbe mai servito a qualcosa, se quell'incontro alla fine non fosse stato solo uno scherzo. (nemmeno così cattivo visto che l'aveva aiutata a ritrovare la strada di casa).  
Fino a quando, alzando momentaneamente gli occhi da quel foglietto di carta, Irene notò una figura che le sembrava familiare - Alta, lunghi capelli neri e longilinea; poteva essere chiunque vista così di spalle ma l'istinto le diceva che non era così. Decise di seguirla, rimise il biglietto in tasca ed entrò in quel negozio. Era un piccolo negozio con oggetti di tutti i tipi, Irene cercò di non farsi notare, per passare inosservata si nascose dietro un grosso scaffale fingendo di esser lì a far compere, in realtà era immobile ed i suoi occhi osservavano a distanza quella figura, seguivano ogni suo movimento. Quando si girò finalmente Irene ebbe l'occasione di vederla parzialmente in viso per la prima volta, corrispondeva perfettamente alla descrizione fattale dalla sconosciuta il giorno prima. Che fosse lei quella persona? Per capirlo avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi eppure qualcosa la intimoriva, come se preferisse restar lì ad osservarla da lontano. No. Doveva avvicinarla, aveva stretto un patto e così sarebbe stato.  
Si allontanò dallo scaffale per dirigersi verso la cassa. Era lì.  
  
"Salve signorina, desidera qualcosa?"  
"Sì, io ecco -"  
  
Peccato che Irene non si fosse portata dietro nessun articolo da acquistare nella foga del momento, adesso avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una sorta di scusa plausibile per giustificare quella dimenticanza.  
In quel momento anche l'altra "figura" arrivò alla cassa, si voltò ed accanto c'era proprio Irene.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono, adesso i loro volti erano più vicini che mai. La distanza che l'aveva seperata da questa figura lontana si era ridotta drasticamente nel giro di pochi secondi. Non era più una figura senza volto di cui osservarne i momenti da lontano, ma un viso ben definito. Lunghi capelli corvini, una pelle di porcellana ed uno sguardo che sembrava andare in contrasto a quei lineamenti più delicati. Occhi neri, pungenti con un misto di malinconia. Irene diventò paonazza in volto, le gambe le tremavano e non riusciva più a distogliere lo sguardo da quella ragazza.  
Tutto era avvenuto in un attimo, la mora aveva semplicemente alzato lo sguardo dal suo portafoglio e voltandosi aveva incontrato inevitabilmente quello di Irene che le si trovava accanto.  
  
"Desidera ancora qualcosa?"  
"... No, grazie" una risposta rapida seguita da un respiro esalato a fatica, per poi voltarsi ed andarsene, uscendo velocemente dal negozio.  
  
Dopo qualche passo si fermò per riflettere, poggiandosi sul muro che si trovava accanto l'entrata del negozio. Il suo respiro era ancora accelerato, faceva fatica a deglutire, si portò la mano sulle labbra sfiorandole, erano asciutte. Irene si sentiva ancora fortemente turbata da quell'incontro. Ma perchè? Quella ragazza doveva essere nient'altro che una sconosciuta per lei, un compito da portare a termine, una promessa da mantenere. Perchè l'aveva turbata così tanto? Per quale ragione non riusciva quasi più a sentirsi le gambe ed una grande confusione s'era impadronita della sua testa? Non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo, forse era troppo presto. Forse, solo il tempo le avrebbe dato la risposta che cercava.  
  
_Fine 1^ Capitolo._


End file.
